1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tie dyeing and shrinking of a piece of clothing utilizing a tie dyeing processing and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, tie dyeing products are formed freely in that the dye stuff does not enter tied or covered portions that are formed by various tying processes such that the undyed portions are expressed as patterns. Otherwise, the dyed portions, such as the tied portions by various tying processings or the covered portions, are previously dyed or dyed afterward. It is well known that patterns resulting from various dyeing methods are quite numerous.
In the present situation, these tie dyeing processes are adopted so that patterns or designs are expressed, and while succession of traditional technical art of hand tie dyeing is intended, ornamental property, aesthetic sense and elegance for the tie dyeing article (clothing) are raised. In cotton products (cotton stuff) such as a bathrobe or a blouse, advantages of providing a sense of high quality and enabling utilization such as, for example, an outdoor dress or a visiting dress by providing the sense of high quality, are useful for the practical benefit.
As above described, in the present situation, the tie dyeing process is adopted so as to raise the ornamental property, the aesthetic sense and the elegance of the tie dyeing article, and in cotton products such as a bathrobe or a blouse, the tie dyeing process provides advantages of a sense of high quality and enabling utilization such as an outdoor dress or a visiting dress. However, the utilization in such manner means that the tie dyeing article is limited to only one aspect.
For example, when the elasticity based on the tie dyeing process and the physical property of the cloth are utilized effectively, it is clear that the tie dyeing article has better characteristics and its value as an article for commerce is improved and the field of utilization can be developed. For example, when a clothing piece such as a blouse with elasticity is manufactured utilizing the elasticity and the physical property, the clothing piece is fitted to a human body to express the figured line of the human body gently without producing creases (i.e., to fully express the figure of a beautiful woman), or utilizing the small dimension of the blouse so that the clothing can be accommodated compactly, and this is useful for journeys, accommodations, or the like. The tie dyeing process can also be utilized for the function as essentially required by the clothing piece. For example, the tie dyeing process is useful for functions such as tightening of sleeve ends or tightening of a belly.